1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle axle assembly for a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle axle assembly that is especially useful in a crank axle assembly.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Generally speaking, a conventional bicycle has a pair of wheels mounted to a diamond-shaped main frame formed of a plurality of tubes and a front fork pivotally connected to the main frame. The tubes of the main frame typically include a top tube, a down tube, a head tube, a seat tube, a pair of seat stays, a pair of chain stays and a cylindrical or tubular hanger part. The tubes of the main frame are fixedly coupled together to form a front triangularly shaped part and a rear triangularly shaped part that is arranged rearward of the front triangularly shaped part. The front and rear triangularly shaped parts serve as the framework of the bicycle body with a rear wheel mounted to the rear triangularly shaped part by a rear axle. The front fork is pivotally supported on the front triangularly shaped part such that the front fork can rotate freely about an axis that is tilted slightly from vertical. The front fork has a front wheel coupled thereto by a front axle.
The cylindrical or tubular hanger part of the frame is often called a bicycle bottom bracket hanger because it supports a bottom bracket. Many different types of bottom bracket are currently available on the market. Generally speaking, a conventional bicycle bottom bracket has a pair of bearings mounted into a tubular hanger part of a bicycle frame for rotatably supporting a crank axle. One type of conventional crank axle assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,672. This conventional crank axle assembly is equipped with first and second axle support members that have first and second bearings, respectively. The first and second axle support members are screwed in to both end portions of the hanger part separately. The crank axle is rotatably supported on both of the first and second bearings, and right and left cranks are non-rotatably mounted on the both axial end portions of the crank axle.
Examples of other types of conventional crank axle assemblies with cup/cone bearings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,043, 5,549,396, and 6,581,494. In each of these examples, the first and second bearings are mounted within the tubular hanger part. Thus, the size of the bearings is limited by the size of the internal diameter of the tubular hanger part. An example of a crank axle assembly that has the bearings located outside of the tubular hanger part is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0112780. However, theses bearings are industrial bearings as opposed to cup/cone bearings.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle bottom bracket hanger. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.